Galactic Reach Saga, Episode 1
by Jahetto
Summary: Masterchief and his troops build a lightspeed vehicle. Need I say more? There is more, but we won't say it over an open channel Nocturnea


_A/N: This, as it says, is a Star Wars/ Halo Crossover. The Star Wars part is during the explosion of the Cavrilhu (? I think that's the name of the pirates with a base in an asteroid field) pirates' base (specifically right after Luke's X-wing crashes into the Jade's Fire , the Halo part is during no time specified in the game. Co-authors: Jahetto and Nocturnea. Jahetto wrote the Halo parts, and Nocturnea wrote the Star Wars parts. _

~Earth, Year 2552 ~

"We have a weight on our hand boys we have to make a vehicle that can beat a revenant in speed, not easy. We need the best mechanics on the job." Master chief said ,

"But masterchief sir I'm a girl" A random troop said.

"We didn't recruit you on UNSC to complain about being a girl what are you a girl!"

"Actually yes, that's what I've been trying to say." The same troop said and whispered to the next person, "Sexist."

Master Chief gave her a blank look he was beaten "I guess I'm not as good at arguing as I am at combat."

-22:34- (10:34 P.M.)

"WE'RE DONE!" one of the mechanics yelled and masterchief entered the room. "let's test this baby out!" he exclaimed. The pilot got into the vehicle "ready?"

"ready." the pilot said and started the vehicle

and it all went wrong.

The vehicle went to fast and went through time and space and opened the same gateway. One of the troops had a brain for adventure and just went through it.

"What the hell!" Masterchief said "well never leave a man behind and went through the rest followed.

Through the gate there was a broken Vehicle and a dead pilot.

"Well, Joe didn't have a life ahead of him anyways." (SO MEAN!0_0)

"Where the hell are we boys?" Masterchief demanded.

One of his men checked the scanner, "It says Unknown area, inside a ship."

"And time?"

"46 B.C. and N/A"

"That's ridiculous" said master chief

"actually light speed can sometimes result in time travel" Someone piped up brightly.

"ppphpphphp I knew that, sort of" Masterchief replied. Just then, they looked towards the docking area they had just missed and saw an X-wing (of course, the Halo people didn't know it was an X-wing) come in without a pilot. A young man with golden hair who should've been in the cockpit was flung off the outside of the ship and landed on someone standing nearby in an… awkward, shall we say, position. Namely, he accidentally ended up kissing her. On the lips. Masterchief stood there watching than whistled (you know that whistle when somebody sees someone hot, need I say more?- Jahetto)

Luke quickly got Mara and saw a strange green-armored figure with an exceptionally cool visor. He wanted to greet them with what Mara would call "farm-boy earnest", but Mara beat him to it. Minus the earnest, though that should go without saying should you have made an acquaintance with Mara Jade, former Emperor's Hand. She pulled out the lightsaber she got from Luke ten years before and ignited it with a violent *snap-hisss!* sound.

"Dropping in for a visit, are we? You wouldn't happen to be Cavrilhu," She added, glaring darkly at the intruders, "Or I'd need to kill you." From beside Mara, Luke piped up.

"Actually no she wouldn't. Isn't that right Mara, you need Karrde's judgement on that." Luke said cheerfully.

Now we all know the great masterchief is bred for war so in his instinct, pulled out

his little Assault rifle as an automatic order for his men to ready their weapons.

"Hands up missy" masterchief said pointing his gun at the woman with expert aim "And no one get's hurt." To his surprise and chagrin, she started laughing.

"You really know how to make a joke. Two Jedi versus a few men dressed for Boonta eve." Mara laughed. Luke, sweet, polite, naïve, kind, heroic, little Luke, couldn't even withhold a few snickers. Nevertheless though, he recognized that when there are a bunch of guns pointed at you and the you in question is a Jedi, you should pull out your lightsaber and ignite it. And he did.

MasterChief was pretty pissed off at the insults, no one insults master chief eho do these people think they are? What kind of damage can their widdle light toys do? MasterChief pondered, but we all know his decision, (for those of you who didn't guess, the decision was… SHOOT) So master chief shot and his men did too. "Eat led

Bi***es!" one of his men exclaimed but of course we all no these light toys aren't just light toys…

(Jahetto, that was totally uncalled for~ Nocturnea) Mara and Luke deflected the bullets, one of which hit Niles Ferrier's Defel who inexplicably was resurrected and wandering around. Sweatdrops abounded among the Star Wars people.

Of course masterchief would take advantage of this. He fired a fuel rod cannon(The rocket launcher of the aliens in halo),which sent the Jedi flying. Of course the Jedi were not dead but the Halo group had won. But there was no time for celebration they had to find there way home.(Unfortunately I couldn't kill the jedi because wo would beat darthvader? That and Noc would kill me.-Jahetto)

"Ugh, my aching head…" Luke groaned when he had landed. Mara angrily stood up and brandished her lightsaber… again. Luke's was still ignited, and precariously close to stabbing her, a fact that the young Jedi Master quickly righted. Once she had assured that neither was injured grievously, she practically dragged Luke back to where the Boonta guys were. (*Sweatdrop* Jahetto this is after Darth Vader is already dead. That and if you speak about wanting to kill him in front of the Noghri, they, in turn, will kill you. And if you kill Luke and Leia they will also kill you 'cuz they revere their Mal'ary'ush s. ~Nocturnea)

"Hey, you going to explain what you're doing here?" She asked, her tone even less friendly than it had been originally if that was possible. Luke, still being his naïve, earnest self, completely ignored Mara's tone and stared at the guys in weird suits expectantly with cute, widened eyes.

"Yeah about that we have no idea why we are here" Master chief explained one minute we were home next this bozo goes through a portal to another world and time." Pointing at the guy who went through the portal first (not including the pilot).

"hey" the man said

"anyways anything small that can go light speed here?" said masterchief

"oh and one more thing how do you make those light swords? Mara just tried to slap master chief but ended up hurting her hand.

"Helmet" said masterchief and knocked on his head.(LOL let's see how your widdle jedi deal with that! And I'm so scared that the dead jedi will get me!XD)

Mara grimaced and gave him a death glare. One of the troops laughed but she gave him a death glare too and he just whimpered.

"You mean there are ships that can't go lightspeed besides speederboats?" Luke asked incredulously. Mara facepalmed.

"Yeah we don't live in dreamland we live on a battlefield fighting a war where the human race depends on it, besides the general spent all their money on the armor."

"You spent all your funds on those!" Mara laughed

"Hey I always kind of thought my armor was cool." one of masterchief's troops said

"Are you going to hook us up, or are you going to have our bullets in your face?" Masterchief asked threateningly.

"You obviously don't know who you're threatening. Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand and Jedi Knight of the New Order." Mara, thinking that those guys seemed like the eccentric goofs she had been sent to assassinate in the glory days of the Empire, said. She hoped they would know enough to be scared. Luke, on the other hand didn't take part in any of the arguments. He didn't really want to. But nevertheless he piped up,

"Well my sister Leia Organa Solo is a Councilor in the High Council of the New Republic. Maybe she could convince Garm- er, I mean, General Bel Iblis, to scramble an Escort Frigate for you from Iphigin." Luke suggested brightly, at this point starting to actually look cute and, to everyone else's humour and his lack of notice, turning into Chibi Luke. Literally, he was a tiny cartoon while everyone else were full sized human beings. (AWWWWW so CUTE!~ Nocturnea)

(CHIBIS? Seriously? Well I guess he's cute… - Jahetto)

"What the h*ll has he turned into?" Masterchief asked.

"I am at as much of a loss for words as you." Luke replied. Mara hugged him, acting totally out of character.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Mara squeaked. Well, to be fair, with the Emperor training her she didn't really get to be a kid.

"Yeah, and he's now physically negative two years old." Aves said. Chin laughed.

"Masterchief giggled in his visor but than got in his normal masterchiefy self and asked Aves and Chin "Where did you come from?"

"I've been here this whole time, you just haven't noticed me. I was standing behind you, y'see." Aves explained.

"The real question is where did YOU come from?" Chin savored the moment for he had been waiting to say that his whole life. Or at least since Mara had said that to Han Solo ten years before.

"Chin? If you're here, who's piloting?!" Chibi Luke asked.

"Wait… Since Chin is here and the _Jade's Fire _doesn't have an autopilot, and we're in an asteroid field, I'd say that… Don't panic anyone, but we're gonna crash!" Mara screamed as she slapped Chin squarely across the face. R2-D2 made a series of angry beeps that Luke could tell were rather blasphemous swear words.

But instead of crashing the ship was evading boulders.

"what the h*ck is going on?" Chibi Luke asked rhetorically. (what the heck? You censor what the heck?- Jahetto)Their ship was saved from complete obliteration, so that was a plus, but Luke raised a good point. Everyone knows that, though Dankin was unaccounted for, he can't pilot as well as s**t. And the guy who had taken the weirdos through that portal apparently could pilot, but he didn't have the brains to pilot a starship. Especially a starship as rigged as the _Jade's Fire. _H**k, Luke couldn't pilot it and he was a Jedi Master and a master pilot. (I'll censor it as I see fit, thank you very much~ Nocturnea/ author switch to Jahetto 'till the next time a Star Wars person speaks)So who in the mother of h*ll(*kick*, courtesy of ~ Nocturnea)(OWW!- Jahetto)could've done it. OF COURSE! Masterchief! Just than mastercief stepped out of the cockpit, "everyone ok?" he asked he was already beaten to the pulp.

"No." Mara held up Chibi Luke's hand, showing the various violently bleeding cuts from his encounter with the Cavrilhu pirates a while before.

"I mean from the ship" masterchief said

"No." Mara replied and folded he arms crossly

"Why because **I** saved you?" Master Chief tried to laugh but instead coughed. Mara frowned.

"Give me Chibi Luke, I know first aid and I always store some band-aids/bandages in my armour." Chibi Luke was doing pretty well and went for a nap, Yeah you heard us he took a NAP not a sleep a NAP for like babies that kind of nap. (Excuse me I thought I was writing the Star Wars stuff?~ Nocturnea) When Chibi Luke woke up he was as good as new. Who knew? Chibis heal so fast! Chin took the wheel again. This time masterchief installed a speaker that he would use to tell chin to stay in his seat every 5 minutes, it shortened to two minutes after they almost crashed again. They soon arrived a Coruscant where they would get a ship that could go at lights speed.

"I think we should lay low while you guys get the ship." MasterChief said. By that time, though, it was too late. They were surrounded by Leia's Noghri Honour Guard.

"FREEZE! Strangers."

_Note: This is only chapter 1! It says its complete 'cuz we're going to alternate with each chapter on each of our accounts. So this'll be a series of one-shots on both of our pennames. Once again reminding you, this is by – Jahetto, and ~ Nocturnea._


End file.
